


You Reap What You Sow

by writinwaters (Anithene)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Complete, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anithene/pseuds/writinwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stars heavier than hell. 100-word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Reap What You Sow

His world spins into architectural dust, smothers him beneath a blanket of stars heavier than hell.

Kai Leng lies on the shattered floor, with the taste of defeat on his teeth and the warm breath of death on his neck. He laughs, but it comes out as a bloody gurgle, splashing red all down his chin. He is alone in this silent room (not completely, he knows, can’t admit it) with his own blood spreading beneath him like debauched wings. He’s dying and he smiles. Death kisses it from his lips.

And Kai Leng spits it out into Death’s face.


End file.
